O Plano T
by Marilia Quillin
Summary: Ana gostava de Tiago. Tiago gosta de Lílian. Remo por sua vez gostava de Ana. Marília ajudava Ana com o ‘Leis da Conquista’. Sirius, irmão de Ana gostava de esse círculo de amores irá acabar?Corações partidos ou lágrimas de felicidade?Leiam.
1. Algumas Informações Importantes

**O PLANO T.**

**Descrição:**

Ana gostava de Tiago. Tiago gosta de Lílian. Remo por sua vez gostava de Ana. Marília ajudava Ana com o 'Leis da Conquista'. Sirius, irmão de Ana gostava de Marília.

Como esse círculo de amores irá acabar?Corações partidos ou lágrimas de felicidade?Leiam e descubram.

1°.cap.- Algumas Informações Úteis.

**Lílian Evans.**

Ela seria uma garota normal se não tivesse ganhado a fama de CDF. Se interessa por vários cursos de Hogwarts, quase todos eles. Sempre é oradora ou assistente de classe, não por vaidade, mais por que ou os professores a inscreviam ou era escolhida por votação da sala.

Ela era uma garota inteligente e se empenhava muito em todas as aulas, era compreensiva, tímida, bem-humorada, sempre possui uma opinião na ponta da língua para todos os assuntos.

**Tiago Potter.**

Já no sexto ano, era conhecido por metade do colégio, inteligente, mais ao mesmo tempo vagava nas matérias. Gostava de tocar instrumentos de corda, como guitarra e violão. É criativo e adora escrever poesias e ficar nos horários livres tocando violão em uma rodinha.

É apaixonado por Lílian Evans, várias vezes já tentou dizer isso para ela, mais como não sabe os sentimentos dela resolveu conquista-la aos poucos antes de se declarar. É grande amigo dela, no entanto.

**Ana Kachery.**

Filha do Sr. Black e de uma empregada da família, o pai não a considera sua filha, a única pessoa que não a trata como empregada é Sirius Black, que é um ano mais velho do que ela.

Ela estuda no quinto ano junto com sua melhor amiga Marília.

Se viu perdidamente apaixonada por Tiago quando o ouviu no intervalo murmurando uma música e desde então passa 24hrs do seu dia pensando em como conquistá-lo, sempre com ajuda de Marília.

**Remo Lupin.**

Primeiramente foi conhecido como 'Sombra' por Ana e Marília, pois coincidentemente ele sempre acabava nos mesmos lugares que Ana, seja no jardim à biblioteca. Depois de algumas pesquisas por parte da Marília, descobriram seu nome e que ele estudava no mesmo ano que Tiago, Sirius e Lílian. Junto com os dois rapazes, eles formavam o grupo 'Marotos'. Ele é tímido, porém popular, mais fica mais na sua do que sair pelos corredores conversando com todo mundo.

**Marília Saten.**

Melhor amiga de Ana, estudo no mesmo ano que ela. Ajuda suas amigas com o seu 'Leis da Conquista' e é como uma conselheira amorosa para todas. Mantém relações com grande parte do colégio, tornando fácil saber qualquer tipo de informação.No momento está em trabalho com Ana para fazer Tiago notar como os dois seriam almas gêmeas. Mesmo ajudando todas com problemas do coração, nunca chegou a realmente ter um namorado sério, desde que começou o quinto ano e não gostava de quem não gostasse dela.

**Sirius Black.**

Adora a Ana e tem uma relação de irmão mais velho com ela, ele adora ajudar sua irmãzinha. Está um ano na frente no colégio. É popular e metido, mais não de uma maneira esnobe. Adora jogar charme para Marília, mesmo ela não ter cedido nenhuma vez.

Acha que essa paixão de Ana pelo Tiago é exagero, pois sabe que Tiago é apaixonado pela Lílian, mais deixa sua irmã descobrir por si própria. Ele vive brigado com sua família por admitir que Ana é sua irmã.

**N/A: OLÁ GENTE, ESSA É A MINHA MAIS NOVA FIC, AGORA SOBRE HP. QUEM QUISER PODE IR NO MEU PERFIL VER A DE PIRATAS QUE ESCREVI.**

**ESSE É SÓ UM CAP. DE INFORMAÇÕES, O PRÓXIMO QUE VAI COMEÇAR MESMO A HISTÓRIA, ESPERO QUE VOCÊS ACOMPANHEM E POR FAVOR, REVIEWS PARA EU SABER SE ESTÃO GOSTANDO. BEIJOS!**


	2. Introdução

**Introdução.**

Eu nunca vou ser tão estúpida. Eu nunca vou ser tão estúpida. Eu nunca vou ser tão estúpida...

Ana escrevia essa frase repetidamente no seu pergaminho, ao invés da pesquisa sobre o novo feitiço que a prof.ª Fleck passou para os quintanistas.

O motivo dessa escrita? Tiago Potter.

Mais vamos entrar mais a fundo nessa história.

Ana estava encostada a sombra de uma arvore fazendo seus deverem de transfiguração quando ouviu um nã nã nã masculino as suas costas.

Automaticamente ela se virou e diante dos seus olhos, a perfeição de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, cantarolando uma música lenta de estilo romântico, obviamente deste momento em diante ela já estava perdidamente apaixonada.

O real contato aconteceu numa terça-feira de manhã. Ana estava passando pelos corredores do castelo sem prestar muita atenção quando seu objeto de consumo, Tiago Potter, virou o corredor a sua frente e foi até ela.

O tempo pareceu parar para Ana, seu deus moreno estava indo até ela!E justo hoje, no conhecido dia do cabelo ruim!Ela tentou se arrumar discretamente e sorriu um leve sorriso quando ele se aproximou.

-Oi, você sabe se a profª Minerva passou por aqui.

-Ah, er..N-Não.

Com isso seu 'deus' sorriu uma ultima vez antes de continuar o seu caminho.

A partir daquele momento, Ana resolveu dar uma de detetive e descobrir todas as informações possíveis sobre Tiago Potter.

**N/A:Eu sei que foi pequeno o capítulo, mais ele é mais uma introdução, agora vocês sabem como começou tudo, já estou trabalhando no real capítulo 1. Eu pensei em colocar tudo aqui,mais eu não quis demorar séculos pra atualizar(ok, sem comentários)então vou deixar para o próximo ok?**

**Plix, reviews certo?Elas que me impulsionam a escrever**

**Bjos.**


	3. Missão Namoro

**1º cap.-Missão Namoro.**

-Ele falou com você?Me conta tudo!! De-ta-lhes amor!

Ana e Marília estavam no quarto das garotas na sala comunal da grifinória. Marília já estava a par de todo o sentimento que sua amiga nutria por Tiago Potter e como tinha um certo conhecimento na área 'Garotos' ela era sempre procurada pelas amigas para qualquer questão. Já tinha até escrito um manual de conquista, que possuía algumas coisas essenciais para se dar bem em um começo de relacionamento.

Para ajudar a amiga, Mary já tinha até criado o Plano T(de Tiago, óbvio.) e criado um arquivo para todos os tipos de informações-Arquivo T. Era justamente como melhor amiga e consultora que Mary estava ali, tentando extrair o maior numero de informações possíveis.

-Eu já te contei, foi só aquilo.

-Não, não foi só!Vocês tiveram o primeiro contato, isso já é algo! Mais me fala, que roupa é essa, e esse cabelo, vem cá, ele te viu assim?

-Viu! –Ana rapidamente pulou na cama e se escondeu embaixo das cobertas.

"Ai, próxima vez perguntar com mais cuidado" Marília fez uma careta e sentou na cama.

-Olha, não tá tão ruim.

-Não ta ruim? –Ana saiu das cobertas e se pôs de pé na frente da amiga.- Meu cabelo simplesmente se rebelou, eu to usando essa blusa larga que me deixa super desleixada, a saia ta amassada e a minha meia tem desenhos!

-Ok...Não é o seu melhor dia, mais podia ser pior.

-Como?

-Ahn...Você podia estar pelada!

Ana riu um pouco.

-É, podia ser pior.

-Isso e além do mais, ele ter te visto assim pela primeira vez pode até ser positivo.

-De novo, como?

-Pois assim, na próxima vez que ele te ver, você vai estar toda arrumada, o que vai faze-lo ficar feito estátua te olhando.

Ana ficou mais sorridente na hora.

-Não é que é...

-Pois é...

-Como eu AMO você ser minha amiga!

-Eu sei...Mais então é oficial. O que você vai fazer agora?

-Lição?

-Ok, depois você me deixa copiar?

-Deixo, mais porque a srta. Folga não pode fazer sozinha?

-Você sabe como eu adoro usar minha cabecinha pra pensar nos assuntos ensinados em aula hoje, mais algo mais importante surgiu.

-O que?

-Eu tenho de fazer uma pesquisa completa pelos corredores, para ver se arranjo alguma informação nova sobre o Alvo.

-Ok, considere sua lição feita, agora vá trabalhar!

-Sim, sim senhora. Fuíí..Ah é, usei sua maquiagem de manhã, tchau!

E assim ela saiu correndo do quarto sem dar tempo de Ana reclamar.

Quando Marília havia pisado fora do quadro da mulher gorda ás pressas, levou alguém junto.

-Nossa Mary, eu sempre imaginei que você quisesse pular nos meus braços e talz, mais nunca imaginei que você fosse fazer isso literalmente e tão rápido.

Marília levantou o olhar e viu que ela esbarrou diretamente em ninguém menos e ninguém mais que Sirius Black, irmão mais velho de sua melhor amiga-pelo menos meio irmão-e um dos caras mais convencidos que ela já conheceu.

-Olha ô Sirius, foi um acidente, to indo já.

-Nossa, que pressa é essa?

-Eu tenho que fazer uma pesquisa, se me dá licença.

-Espera, pesquisa de que?

Ele andava do lado dela pelo corredor.

-Você não estava indo para o lado oposto?

-Estava, mais esse lado é mais interessante.

Mary riu de leve e revirou os olhos.

-Mais então, pesquisa de que?Eu sou um ano mais velho, posso te ajudar.

-Sirius, você não pode me ajudar, a não ser que você saiba algo sobre Tiago Potter.

-Mais eu sei.

Mary parou no meio do corredor como se tivesse sido petrificada. Vagarosamente ela se virou para ficar de frente ao Sirius.

-O que, exatamente, você disse?

-Eu sei coisas sobre Tiago Potter, muito mais que a maioria.

-C.o.m.o. você sabe disso?

-Ele é o meu melhor amigo.

N/A:Oii!Então, espero que o cap esteja bom e não se preocupem, o tamanho dele só vai aumentar daqui pra frente!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Anaisa: O Pedro não foi citado pq. Pra hist. Mesmo os personagens principais são os que eu já mencionei. No futuro ele vai aparecer, mais ele não tem um papel importante na história. Obrigada pelas rvws!**

**Celine Felton: Hhe, escrevi rápido? Beijos...**

**Gla Evans: Passou a curiosidade?Espero que não, pois assim você continua lendo ;-)**


	4. Lily Evans

**2ºcap- Lily Evans.**

-Você é estupida ou o que?

Mary entrou na sala comunal já gritando isso para Ana.

-O que?!?!

-Ele é melhor, ouça bem MELHOR amigo do seu irmão!

-Quem?

-O ALVO!

Ana deixou a pena cair no chão.

-Vo-você está-á me fa-alando que o Si-Si...

-Que o Sirius é melhor amigo do Tiago,sim.

Mary sentou-se na mesa com a amiga e voltou a falar normalmente.

-Como você poderia não saber disso?

-Eu nunca realmente notei o Alvo antes desse dia...e sempre que o Si falava dele usava o nome Pontas, não teria como eu notar.

-E nas férias?Você nunca viu ele na sua casa?

-O Sirius nunca leva ninguém pra casa, você sabe como aquela família é nojenta...

-Tá mais...COMO VOCÊ NÃO SABIA?

-Meu Deus, eu não fico perto do Sirius, você sabe disso, eu nunca havia notado os amigos dele antes, por Merlim!

-Ah, ta bom, não precisa estressar, é só que é muito sureal.

-Querida, nós somos bruxas, vivemos num mundo mágico escondido dos trouxas, coisas sureais acontecem...

Marília abriu a boca para responder mais pensou melhor e a fechou em silencio.

-Muito bem...Agora nós temos de pensar no novo plano de ataque.

-Já que o Sirius conhece o Tiago vai ser mais fácil uma aproximação. Ah, terminei sua lição, toma.

-Brigada querida. E eu já pensei nisso, amanha você se arruma com um pouquinho mais.._tchan. _E quando o Sirius tiver falando com o alvo, você aparece pra falar qualquer coisa e depois eu apareço e tiro o Sirius de lá com qualquer desculpa e taram, você estará sozinha pra conversar com o Tiago!Fala aí, eu sou um gênio né?

----

Na manhã deste novo dia, Ana descia tranquilamente as escadas do dormitório feminino quando foi brutalmente abraçada.

-Maninha...!

-Sirius, sai de cima, eu to usando saia!

-Opa. –ele rapidamente se levanta e olha ao redor para ver se ninguém estava olhando para sua irmã de maneira inapropriada.- Mais então irmãzinha...Eu ouvi uma história e fiquei muito curioso.

-Que história? –ela perguntou se levantando e se arrumando.

-Que você está interessado no Tiago.

-Arr, quem...?-Ana tentou disfarçar o que foi meio difícil já que suas bochechas começaram a ficar rosa.

Sirius rodou os olhos antes de a pegar pela mão e a levar até uma área afastada na sala comunal.

-Você não pode enganar seu irmãozinho mais velho, eu sou inteligente demais.

Fora a fez de Ana de rolar os olhos.

-E modesto -ela disse com um tom sarcástico.

-É isso também –Sirius falou e piscou para ela- Mais vamos ao que interessa, a vidinha amorosa de minha pequena.

-Sirius, você só é um ano mais velho do que eu.

-Mais sou mais velho. E como irmão mais velho eu tenho de supostamente afastar qualquer gavião que se atrever a se aproximar da minha codorninha.

Sirius falou isso com uma cara tão seria que Ana até tentou,mais do depois do quinto segundo começou a rir descontroladamente.

-Você já acabou? –ele perguntou com os braços cruzados, meio revoltado com o ataque de risos.

-Já...acabei. Sorry, mais a cara que você fez falando essa besteira sobre aves foi tão...Seria.

-Ok, ok, o ponto é que eu como irmão legal que sou não vou impedir nada entre você e o Pontas... Mais eu tenho de te avisar, ele simplesmente é a.p.a.i.x.o.n.a.d.o. pela Lílian Evans, uma garota do nosso ano.

-Pela Lílian Evans?

N/A:Olá, de novo..Demorei muito?Desculpem se sim...Mais então, espero que todos estejam gostando! Sim gente, eu sei que ficou meio estranho elas não saberem que o Sirius é melhor amigo do Tiago, mais é que se soubesse, a história não ia rolar como o planejado, então vamos só fingir que isso era totalmente possível sim?

**Anaisa****: Cap 2 postado, vlw pela rvwEspero que você tenha gostado desse!**

**Anna Padfoot: Eu não sou folgada e abusada!**

**... ... ...Ok, talves eu seja,mais não vem ao caso!**

**A Mary não conhecia o Sirius, sabia quem ele era, obvio,mais nunca teve contato.**

**Os capítulos vão aumentar com o tempo, esses primeiros mostram como começou tudo, então são menores, com o desenvolver da trama eles vão crescer.**

**De novo, começo dos capítulos ainda, a personalidade dela vai aparecer conforme eu for publicando a história.**

**Vlw pela rvw 'sábia'.**

**Moony: Mais geral resolveu me chamar de abusada, mal começa a fic e já falando da minha persô?...E não sou tanto assim, ta?**

**Brigada pela rvw linda..**

**Gla: Bom, muito bom! E eu sei que ficou um pouco estranho ela não saber da amizade deles, mais espero que tudo tenha ficado mais explicado nesse capitulo. Beijos. **


	5. Novas informções

'Ah, seria melhor que o cara não gostasse de mulher!!Apaixonado por outra?!E pior, pela Lílian Evans, a MAIOR CDF que já se ouvira!Como isso é possível??Ah...!'

Ana repetia frases deste estilo na sua cabeça enquanto andava de um lado para outro no banheiro vazio.

'E agora, eu faço o que??A Mary, isso a Mary, ela sabe!'

Ela rapidamente saiu do banheiro e correu para o dormitório feminino olhando freneticamente pela Marília.

'Ah, são 3 horas, ela está no treino de quadribol!'

Ana rapidamente tirou o uniforme e colocou uma calça leggins preta, regata branca e tennis de corrida.

'Se vou até aquele campo, nada me impede de malhar um pouco, melhor pra esquecer os problemas"

E assim ela foi, entre os tempos de respiração Ana numerava os motivos pelos quais Tiago não poderia gostar de Lílian.

"Ela é..uff, sem graça...uff, não liga pra ele...uff, totalmente metida, uff..."

E por assim foi...Mais agora nos perguntamos, Ana Kachery conhecia Lílian Evans? Não na realidade, já a vira na biblioteca mais nunca realmente falara com ela, não que isso impedisse de achar todos os motivos dela ser indigna ao afeto do Tiago.

Ela continuava nessa quando se aproximou do campo de quabribol e viu que todos já estavam no ar. O jeito era sentar e esperar. Foi nessa que ela notou que alguém havia sentado do seu lado. Ela virou-se e logo viu o Sombra olhando de volta para ela.

Agora vamos a uma pausa na nossa história para explicar o que, por deuses seria Sombra.

A história do Sombra (não porque era uma sombra, mais porque nem Ana ou Mary sabiam seu real nome) era engraçada e sinistra ao mesmo tempo. Ana lembra-se de ter-se encontrado em lugares totalmente inesperados com ele. Era na biblioteca, ou no corredor de alguma aula, no jardim. No começo tudo era muito básico, o via em algum lugar e passava reto, mais depois de tantos encontros eles começaram a ter a relação 'olhar-oi', aquelas que você faz com pessoas que não conhece mais que já esbarrou muitas vezes para fingir que não conhecia.

Depois de um tempo Ana começou a ficar preocupada com tantos encontros inexplicáveis em lugares estranhos e começou a ter a paranóia que ele era algum aluno com algum tipo de psicose e estivesse perseguindo-a. Mais depois que ela viu ele ajudando alunos do primeiro ano a acharem seu caminho e ainda com algumas lições ela desistiu dessa idéia.

-Veio assistir aos treinos?

-Na realidade vim só esperar por uma amiga.

-Eu também.

Os dois caíram em um silencio, em que Ana aproveitou para observar bem o Sombra.

Ele tinha olhos castanhos amarelados, cabelos castanhos, alto e um pouco forte. Deveria ser uma ano, no máximo dois, mais velho do que ela.

-Hey Ana, fazendo o que aqui?

Era Mary que parou de vassoura ao seu lado, tirando-a da básica secação. **(n/a:caso vocês não tenham entendido, mudei o verbo 'secar' que é quando você fica observando alguém)**

-Ah, vim atrás de você!Tenho de contar algo U-R-G-E-N-T-E. Acabou o treino?

-Aham, é muito urgente?Por que sério, eu preciso de um banho.

-Ah, você toma banho lá no dormitório e eu fico te contando enquanto isso.

-Blz, me vê lá embaixo.

-Tá.

Ana virou para despidir-se de Sombra mais ele já havia sumido. 'Uh..tá, esquisito e meio assustador.'

**No banheiro do dormitório feminino**

-Ele o QUE?

Mary parou a esfregação de shampoo no meio.

-Ele gosta daquela CDF metida da Lílian Evans!!!

-Eu não acredito!

-Foi o meu próprio irmão que disse.

-Gente...babado!Como que o Tiago pode gostar dela?

-Eu sei!Quer dizer, não sei...Ela é tão...sem-sal.

-Isso requer maior número de pesquisas!

-Você vai fazer o que?

-Bem, sobre o Tiago nós podemos descubrir tudo diretamente do Sirius e fazer pesquisas boca à boca pra confirmar, ver como ele é visto pelo colégio,etc...Mais agora eu tenho de fazer uma pesquisa sobre essa tal Lílian Evans!Se ela representa ameaça ou não, essas coisas.

-Você acha que ela representa ameaça??

-Ana querida, é como o 'Leis da Conquista' diz, qualquer uma pode ser concorrência, você só tem que se sobrepor.

-E como eu vou fazer isso?

-Bem –Mary agora já ia saindo do banho com uma toalha- primeiramente ele precisa saber que você existe. O que significa que o Si vai ter de apresenta-los logo.

**N/A: Aha!Como demorei muito para postar o outro capítulo esse fui mais ligeirinha, pra tocar a real, eu já tinha esse pronto no dia que postei o 2º,escrevi logo depois, só tava dando tempo para as rvw chegarem e aumentarem. Ou seja, quanto mais rvw mais rápido os meus capítulos novos em folha, cheirando a pãezinhos matinais de padaria sairão!**

**Eu pessoalmente gostei desse capítulo, mais do que os outros, e vocês?**

**Moony: Bom saber que agradei!! E cuidado com essa água hein? PeloamordeMerlim! HHe, bjooos**

**Thaty: Pena??Por que??:P  
Mto obrigada pela rvw!!Espero que vc continue lendo a fic...**

Gla: Ainda bem **que ficou! E como elas vão lidar...Bem, assim! Beijos.**

**Anaisa: Ae, que bom que vc ta gostando e pode imaginar, esses são os bons leitores!:P  
Pronto, capitulo novo postado...  
**

**AnnaPadffot: Isso aí,rvw muito descritiva! Brincadeirinha**


	6. O' Bilhete

**3ºcap.- 'O' Bilhete.**

-Sr. Potter, fale os principais motivos da revolta de 1567.

O prof.º Whatson de história da Magia perguntou diretamente para Tiago, que estava se ocupando em escrever uma canção/poema sobre Lílian Evans.

-Ah...De 1567? É, principais motivos, foram...é, os...

O prof.º já estava quase desistindo dele quando uma voz salvadora feito cornetas de anjos sussurrou as suas costas.

-Insatisfação e abusos.

-Insatisfação e abusos prof.º.

-Muito bem, parece que seu convívio com a srta. Evans lhe fez muito bem.

A sala soou em uivos e assobios depois do comentário do profº. O que fez Tiago sorrir, mais Lílian ficar vermelha e se esconder atrás do cabelo.

Depois que o profº se virou Tiago voltou-se para a ruiva.

-Hey Lily, brigado por me passar à resposta, me salvou.

-Que isso Tiago, magina.

-Sr. Potter, eu sei que conversar com a srta. Evans deve ser muito mais interessante que a minha aula, mais eu lhe peço para sentar-se de frente.

Novamente a sala se encheu de sons.

-Toma, lê isso, mais só depois.

Ele lhe sussurrou rapidamente e entregou-lhe um bilhete. O coração de Lílian bateu mais forte, o que será que Tiago queria?Um bilhete de amizade provavelmente...Provavelmente.

Depois disso a aula continuou sem maiores interrupções e o sinal tocou.

Lílian foi a primeira a sair para o intervalo e rapidamente se trancou no primeiro banheiro que viu, o bilhete apertado nas mãos.

"Lílian Evans, quer parar com esse nervoso?É só um de um bilhete, o que você acha que vai ler aí?Uma declaração de amor?Um pedido pra ajudar a estudar é tão mais possível.Chega de drama, até parece que você é tão dramática assim, só abre e pronto, acaba com toda essa euforia."

Ela abriu o bilhete de uma vez e seus olhos se arregalaram com o que leu.

No intervalo.

-Então você entendeu todo o plano né?

Sirius rodou os olhos.

-É, pela terceira vez, entendi.

-Tá legal, não estressa, eu só não quero que você ferre tudo.

Ele a olhou mortalmente.

-Você me pede ajuda e ainda vem com esse papo de ferrar tudo?Acho que estou mudando de idéia quanto a isso...

-Calma Si!Foi só uma expressão, e você não iria deixar sua irmãzinha na mão, não é mesmo? –Ana fez olhinhos de cachorro molhado na chuva, no que Sirius fez um bico.

-Ah, claro que não irmãzinha!

Ele rapidamente a abraçou pela cabeça.

-Nha, Sirius para!Você ta bagunçando meu cabelo!

-Mulheres...

Nessa hora Tiago passou olhando para baixo uma mesa de distância.

-Ele ta aí, se prepara -Sirius sussurrou para Ana e depois em um tom mais forte-Hey Tiago, cola aqui!

Tiago foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Sirius o chamando, ele andou até ele e viu que tinha uma garota junto...Não era ela a meia irmã dele?

-E aí Almofada, tudo bom?

-Tudo certo Pontas, como foi a última aula?

"Por que eles tem apelidos tão estranhos?"Ana pensava consigo mesma.

-Normal, chata.

-Nossa, desculpa!Tiago, essa aqui é a minha irmãzinha Ana, mana esse aqui é meu amigão Tiago.

-Oi Ana, tudo bom?

-Tudo sim Tiago, e com você?

-Vivendo.

Nessa hora, estranhamente pontual (em outras palavras, no horário combinado) Marília entrou no salão principal carregando dois livros, ela olhou rapidamente pelo salão e viu o grupo reunido e rapidamente se dirigiu para lá.

-Oi, da licença. Si, lembra que você disse que me ajudaria com essa matéria?

-Ah, verdade Mary. Bem gentes, o dever me chama.

Sirius colocou a mão nas costas de Marília para levá-la para os jardins e deixar os dois sozinhos.

-Bem, você ta no mesmo ano que o Siriu né?

-Eu?To sim, grifinória também!

-Ah sim, eu também sou da Grifinória.

-Que ano você tá?

-Quinto.

-Ah, ano puxado. Mais você ta achando fácil?

-Mais ou menos, depende das matérias.

-Qual que você tem dificuldade?

-Ahn, transfiguração e poções principalmente.

-O Sirius é bom nelas, por que ele não te ajuda?

-Ah, bem...Acho que o tempo de ajuda dele é todo ocupado com garotas que não são a irmã dele, se você me entende...

-Hehe, sim sim, bom e velho Sirius. Bem, se um dia você precisar de ajuda pode me perguntar ok?

-Sério mesmo? "Yes, pooonto dentro!A Mary vai me amar!" Muito obrigada, olha que eu vou cobrar hein?

-Magina, bem linda tenho que ir agora ta?A gente se vê por aí.

Tiago saiu andando e Ana ficou parada olhando para as costas dele, quando um sorriso começou a tomar conta do rosto dela.

-Yes!

Ela berrou mais logo olhou em volta, onde parte do salão olhava para ela.

-Arh...Eu, bem...Eu não ganhei detenção!Hehe..

Todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo e Ana saiu de lá com a face vermelha.

Nos jardins.

-E então, você acha que ta dando tudo certo com os dois?

-Ah, ta tudo ótimo. Presta os seus livros.

-Ahn?Por que?

-Eu levo pra você.

-...brigada.

Ela passou os livros para o Sirius que continuou seguindo em direção aos jardins.

"O Sirius é uma opção interessante, quer dizer, ele é bonito, um bobo com certeza mais faz parte do charme...Mais não, ele é mais velho, daqui a pouco começa esse negocio de passar mão aqui, passar mão ali, essa pressão toda".

-Mary, eu sei que sou lindo, mais é feio ficar encarando, nunca te falaram isso?

-Aih, eu não tava encarando...

-Não.Magina.

Mary rodou os olhos e voltou a olhar para frente.

-Você tem um ego muito grande Sirius Black.

-Não só o ego querida...-Sirius acrescentou com um sorriso maroto.

-Deixa de ser metido, garoto!

Eles se aproximaram de uma árvore grande, que fazia sombra no terreno e se sentaram.

Eles passaram o resto do intervalo conversando, com algumas cantadas, foras e risadas.

N/A: Só um recado básico, eu sei que a relação da Lily e do Tiago não era assim, mais eu modifiquei pra entrar no papel da fic ok? Tanto que o personagem que eu imagino da Lily e do Tiago não são assim mesmo, mais again, modifiquei pra entrar direito na história.Olha, o capítulo ta crescendo!Esse já ta mais grandinho!Gente, como esse capítulo ficou com bastante pgs, minha atualização vai demorar mais do que uma semana ok??Bjinhos.

**Moony:Ah, todo mundo quer saber quem é o Sombra...Se prestarem atenção vocês descobrem, eu só vou liberar a informação na hora certa.**

**AnnaPadfoot:Leis da conquista é um 'livro' que a Mary criou sobre relação amorosas.**

**Gla:O Sombra é segredo, mais ou menos...e sim, ele é bonito. Pois é, a Mary viu muitos programas de investigação policial!Beijoos..!**

**Thaty:Se for uma confusão positiva, aí tudo certo né?Hhe..Bjos.**

**Anaisa: Meio rápido?Meu cérebro de peixe não capitou..O.o**


	7. Conversas

**4ºcap- Conversas.**

Lily se encaminhou para a aula de herbologia que, por coincidência do destino, tinha junto com Tiago.

Ela relembrava o que estava escrito naquele curto bilhete:  
"L_ily,_

_Um minuto ao seu lado  
Vale todo o meu dia._

_Você é especial pra mim._

_Tiago."  
_As palavras se repetiam em sua mente.  
'O especial poderia significar grande amizade, entre outros. Mais esse um minuto ao seu lado...Só pode significar que...que...'

Ela se via impossibilitada de concluir o raciocínio.  
E era assim que ela descia as escadarias para as estufas quando viu uma sombra ao seu lado. Virando-se para ver quem ela, a visão de Tiago Potter aparece.

'Ai meu Merlim, e agora?Eu tenho de falar algo?Não?Falar o que, to tão confusa!O que ele quis dizer com aquilo??Ai meu Merlim!!'

-Tiago...?

O moreno virou-se em silencio, esperando o que ela tinha a dizer.

-Er...Será que dava pra gente conversar depois?

-Claro, onde?

-Esse sábado tem a visita a Hogsmeade, se você não estiver a fim de ir...

-Tudo bem, eu já fui muito lá.

-Bem, então você vai no meu dormitório depois que todos saírem?Assim dá pra conversar direito.

-Tudo certo Lily, até lá então.

E ele se virou para sentar ao lado de Sirius enquanto a ruiva ia sentar-se ao lado de Emilia, o único problema é que ambos chegaram um pouco atrasados, e ainda por cima juntos, o que fez a sala entrar em euforia, principalmente depois da ultima aula.

-Aeeee, Tiago e Lily hein??Uruu...!

**Um tempo antes disso, nos jardins.**

-Melhor entrarmos, já vão começar as aulas.- Marília falou enquanto se levantava.  
-Ah, não quero ir pra herbologia agora, o que acha de passarmos essa aula e ficarmos juntos nesse tempo hein? –Sirius fala com seu sorriso galanteador, que faz Mary pensar um pouquinho antes de rapidamente responder:  
-Ah, que tal...Não?

-Ah Mary, você não é nem um pouco divertida!

Ele terminou de se levantar e lado a lado eles foram em direção ao castelo.

-Você fala como se agüentar teus comentários egocêntricos fossem o máximo em diversão...

-Iiiih, nem vem que não tem!Eu te fiz rir a tarde inteira!  
-A gente nem passou a tarde aqui!Se enxerga.  
-Bem, então deixe-me reformular isso: Iiiih, nem vem que não tem!Eu te fiz rir o almoço inteiro!

-Ah, assim sim.

-HÁ!Viiiu?Você acabou de admitir que se divertiu comigo.

-"..."

-Não disse?Eu sou demais mesmo.  
"É, você é...  
_Heeey, Mary, pode ir parando, sinal vermelho!!_

E porque sinal vermelho?  
_OI, não foi você que disse que ele é mais velho, ia começar a pressionar.  
_Ah, mais vai mesmo.  
_Então, caso encerrado.  
_Ah...Mais ele é tão...

_Egocêntrico, metido,  
_Bonito, confiante,  
_Galinha, safado,  
_Inteligente, nhá!Porque eu estou tendo essa discussão comigo mesma?  
_Porque eu sou a sua consciência e sei exatamente o que você está pensando..._  
...Ta, essa frase foi estranha. Continuando..  
_Continuando, você acha ele gostoso.  
_AhÁ, você disse!  
_Achar é algo querida, fazer coisas já é outra história!  
_Ah, mais ele é tão...confiante, tem esse jeitão cachorro, mais como se eu não gostasse disso.  
_Ok, mais é esse jeito cachorro que vai te levar a perdiçããão, afinal, você realmente acha que um cara como esse daí fica só de mãos dadas?  
_E você acha que eu fico só de mãos dadas?  
_Você entendeu o que eu disse...Mais se você quiser eu posso ser mais direta: Ele vai querer tr...  
_Ok, tendi!Agora, se me permite, vou parar de discutir comigo mesma que já to me achando louca!  
_Como se você não fosse..._  
O quÊ?!?!  
_Ah, querida, ele está falando com você, presta atenção..."_

Mary saiu de seus pensamentos para ver Sirius olhando para ela de maneira estranha.  
-Ahn, você ta bem?  
-O que você ta falando,claro que to!  
Ela rodou em si mesma e saiu em direção do corredor, deixando Sirius pensando consigo mesmo.  
"Será que ela sabe que está indo na direção errada?A sala de transfiguração é pro outro lado!"

**N/A: Olá gente!Sorry pela demora, eu tenho noção que fiquei muito tempo off aqui. Mais tive provas-sem comentários- e outras coisitas más...Bem, aqui está o cap. Creio que tem páginas suficientes e está interessante.Acreditam que estamos rumo ao meio da história?Detalhe, o meio dela é graaande, hhe. Bem, aqui vão os agradecimentos básicos:**

Moony: Obrigada pelas 2 rvw's linda! E sim, você descobriu, PARABENS PRA VC por ter descoberto, eu realmente estava achando MUITO engraçado que eu já tinha respondido essa pergunta mais ninguém tinha se tocado, hhe!

Thaty: Continuarei, continuarei..!

Glá: Pois é, esses adolescentes de hoje em dia!Hhe, fala uma dos..:P Brigadão pela rvw Beijos.

SÓ 3 PESSOAS DEIXARAM REVIEW??Hm...os capítulos podem sofrer muito com isso hein?Cuidadoo.!  



End file.
